<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Can Replace Me and You by Felin_V</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786065">Nothing Can Replace Me and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felin_V/pseuds/Felin_V'>Felin_V</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluffy, Her Emperor and my Empress is just too powerful, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Post-Crimson Flower, Post-War, Swap body/soul, Wolfleth, silly story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felin_V/pseuds/Felin_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth was looking forward to welcome back the love of her life with a wide embrace.<br/>However, it seemed that the childish Goddess might be bored and decided to manifest a nightmare for her.<br/>A nightmare during the day in which she could not be with her Emperor as she desperately desired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Can Replace Me and You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second and last contribution to Edeleth week 2020!<br/>It's from Day 6 prompt: "Swap AU" </p><p>For a small note before you read this, just to avoid confusion, I will address the real wolf as ‘Wolfy’ regardless of the body.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            As the cold breeze blew through the rustling trees and the bright orange light seeped through the crystallized window, the messy navy blue locks soared through the long hallway with a hasty, heavy step and a grave facade. Today was the day when the Emperor and her troop returned to Enbarr from the week-long expedition to the Northern territories for driving out the small band of bandits. It was supposed to be a simple, non-threatening task where the Emperor was only required for overseeing the battle and ensuring the nearby villagers of their safety. Despite the necessity of the Empress to remain at the palace in the absence of the Emperor, Byleth was not so worried about such a trivial mission, knowing that the Strike Force members would always keep her wife, Edelgard, safe. However, her stoic, calm face was instantly replaced with a dark cloud heavy in concern when she, who had just arrived at the palace’s entrance to welcome her lover, heard from Caspar that Edelgard had gone to the infirmary already. Without waiting for the man to finish his words, Byleth quickly turned back on her heels and speedily strode with a step that was almost like a sprint toward the infirmary, ignoring whatever Caspar was yelling after her distant back. As soon as the grim cobalt eyes could catch a glimpse of the infirmary’s wooden door, her rapid steps increased their pace and turned into an actual sprint before the messy blue locks busted into the room.</p><p>            “Edelgard! Are you hurt?”</p><p>            The sudden sound of the unexpected voice drew in a few pairs of eyes from the healers and the patients alike as the cobalt eyes ignored them all, being busy with the search for the specific crimson regalia with the unique snow-white hair. And there she found her, standing solemnly over the thin, yet soft rug on the floor at one corner as the confused lilac eyes turned toward her concerned cobalt pair at the gateway. The silence of the surprising entrance hung over the infirmary for a beat before the collected voice of the Emperor allowed the busy bees to resume their works on the injured people.  </p><p>            “Ah. My Empress. What’s the matter?”</p><p>            Without missing a beat, the messy blue locks were quick to get to the slightly baffled snow-white locks as Byleth frantically, albeit gently, stroke over the smaller woman’s frame, searching for any wounds or small injuries. </p><p>            All the while, she replied Edelgard’s question without taking her eyes off the firm body, “Caspar said you are in the infirmary.”</p><p>            Knowing the reason why the messy blue locks acted so strangely and alarmingly despite having such a brief response, Edelgard let out a sweet, faint chuckle before the crimson gloved hands slowly cupped the fine jaw and gently forced the cobalt eyes to meet her calm lilac eyes. When the calloused hands halted their touches on her, Edelgard delicately caressed her thumb over the firm, soft cheeks as the lilac eyes soothed down the worried cobalt eyes. </p><p>            “I’m perfectly fine, my love. Don’t worry.”</p><p>            Upon hearing so, Byleth slightly straightened her stand and placed her hand over the warm crimson gloved one with a faint sigh as she curiously asked with a tint of relief, “Then why are you here?”</p><p>            “Well…” </p><p>            With that, the lilac eyes drifted toward something that was lying above the rug behind her. When the curious cobalt eyes followed her lover’s gaze, Byleth found a large wolf with its fluffy gray fur lying weakly on the carpet with several bandages that stained with a crimson shade secured tightly all over its body and hind legs. The colossal body could be horrifyingly close to the size of a human if the beast would stand with its hind leg. Nonetheless, Byleth doubted that the wild animal could do so considering how weak and wounded it was as the broad torso rose steadily up and down, and the wide golden eyes silently stared back at the observing cobalt pair. </p><p>            After the cobalt eyes took the injured beast in full, Byleth finally blurted out, “Oh. A dog.”</p><p>            The slightly brown brows furrowed as the snow-white locks heard her lover exclaimed. Edelgard turned to Byleth and corrected her words as the messy blue hair slowly approached the lying beast, “My love. This is definitely a wild wolf. Not simply a dog.”</p><p>            Kneeling before the injured animal, Byleth slightly nodded at what Edelgard had pointed out before she greeted the gray wolf with her casual voice and a stoic face, “Hello, doggo.”</p><p>            As she knew Byleth’s persistence with her bizarre, distinct thought very well, the Emperor could not help but to sigh deeply, deciding to let the small misunderstanding passed before she proceeded to explain to her beloved with a calm voice, “I found her while we were clearing the ground after the battle. It seemed that the bandits were trying to make her their meal, but she managed to escape despite all the arrows and spear stuck in her rear legs.”</p><p>            Edelgard paused her words for a beat as she gently ruffled the thick gray fur, making the long tail wiggled slightly up and down. The corner of the snow-white locks pulled up into a subtle smile at the sight before she continued, “I admired her will to live, so I took her here, hoping to help her recover.”</p><p>            Byleth hummed in acknowledgment as the warm cobalt eyes watched the pale, delicate face from the side in silence. Over the years they were together, Byleth knew how Edelgard was always exceptionally kind toward children and animals. While she tended to conceal this kindness away from the public eye, Byleth, along with the Strike Force, always saw through the heavy mask of the Emperor anyway. While Byleth quietly enjoyed the relaxed smile on her lover’s pale face, suddenly, a loud slam of the wooden door along with the excited, unique laugh reached her ears.</p><p>            “Ho!Hohohoho! Your Majesty! You won’t believe what I-GAH”</p><p>            Before she could finish her excitement, the long, blond hair woman stumbled upon something invisible, or maybe it was her own leg. The coincident fall expanded its damage as the glowing rainbow spell accidentally flew away from the graceful hand before it made its way toward the crouching snow-white locks in the regal crimson regalia. However, before the rainbow spell could hit its destination, Byleth quickly got up on her steady feet as her body instantly carried herself in between Edelgard and the mysterious spell, instantly being a shield for her lover. By the time that Constance had touched the floor with a heavy thud and an undignified yelp, the mist of rainbow washed over Byleth’s face and sent the messy strand of navy blue blew along with the soft impact of the spell against its target. Nonetheless, the sound of the shattered spell prompted both Edelgard’s and Constance’s eyes to widen in both shock and a slight hint of terror as the colorful mist turned into a dark blue substance and spilled all over Byleth’s face and shoulder.</p><p>            “Byleth!” </p><p>            As the dark blue substance dripped down her face and down on the floor, Edelgard was at her side with a grave facade and frantically wiped out the sticky substance with her crimson cape. While Edelgard was ruining her cape with the mysterious material on the messy blue locks, curiously, Byleth licked the sticky substance that dripped passed her lip and some on her finger, which she just used to touch her face a second ago.</p><p>            After tasting the blue substance, the calm cobalt eyes returned to the light purple pair on the floor and greeted the lying blond woman with her stoic face, “Hi, Constance. This is sweet.” </p><p>            Constance, who was still perplexed from what she had done, sprung up on her feet as she regained her noble manner and greeted her former Professor with a dry smile, “Oh. Greetings, Professor. I was not aware that you would possibly be here with Her Majesty as well. Um...Are you doing well?”</p><p>            Byleth simply nodded at the question that hinted with hesitation as Edelgard turned her glare toward the noble mage, “Greeting aside. Constance. What was that thing? Is this some kind of spell you were working on again?”</p><p>            “AHA! You know me well, Your Majesty. Yes, it is a spell intended to expand one’s senses for a temporary time. By the way, how are you feeling, Professor? Feeling like your five senses are stronger, perhaps?”</p><p>            Byleth, after Edelgard finished cleaning the majority of the substance out of her face, tested her sight with her scanning cobalt eyes, smell with her nose full of the bergamot scent, listening with her attentive ears, taste with the sweet dark substance, and touch with the delicate skin under her calloused hand. But all in all, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. And so, the messy blue locks turned away from the puzzled, concerned lilac eyes to Constance before she slightly shook her head.</p><p>            With a dim facade hinted with disappointment, the blond hair woman asked again, “Do you feel ‘strange’ at all?”</p><p>            Upon hearing so, Byleth shook her head again, prompting the enthusiastic woman to hung her head low as a pile of dark cloud hovered over her. As Constance murmured something indescribable, she slowly took off and quietly left the infirmary soon after. Seeing so, Byleth shared a brief look with Edelgard before she nonchalantly shrugged at her, earning a deep, exhausted sigh and a slight shook of the head from the snow-white locks. Thus, since nothing happened, they decided the magic might be yet another fail spell and let it passed as another slightly unfortunate day for the Empress. After observing the healer tended to the good girl ‘Wolfy,’ as Edelgard named the female gray wolf, both the Emperor and the Empress moved on to manage other trivial matters. Soon after, they retired themselves for the day, holding each other close on the soft mattress as they relished themselves in one another’s long-missing warmth.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>            As the moon came and went, and the dark sky was replaced with the bright clear canvas, the sun revealed itself slightly over the horizon. The warm sunlight pierced into Byleth’s closed eyes as if there was no curtain to weaken the merciless array just like every other day. It was then when her sleepy senses started to awake, and Byleth could feel something was not right. Not right at all. Her body felt strangely itchy, heavy, and tight. More than anything, she felt her lower parts were burning and hurt. And it hurt even more when she tried to move, feeling even more strange in the way how her own body shifted on the rough, cold surface instead of the soft mattress with the familiar warmth pressed against her. When her eyes swung open, the wild golden eyes were greeted with the infirmary room from the floor instead of the high ceiling of her bedroom. As she quickly raised her head up and looked around, her contracted eyes spotted herself in the big mirror. Herself who somehow turned into the large gray wolf. The instant that Byleth realized she was Wolfy, the gray wolf, she was quickly stumbled up onto her unfamiliar, four paws with a struggle before she instinctively sprinted out of the infirmary, running directly toward her real bedroom, to her beloved. All the while, Byleth kept telling herself that when she met Edelgard, everything would be alright.</p><p>
  <em>            This’s just a dream. </em>
</p><p>            When the golden eyes caught a glimpse of the door toward her real bedchamber and the two guards, Byleth fastened her four paws, making her soar through the wind and passed the baffled guards before they could understand what happened. After her successful break into her own room, Byleth quickly made her way to where Edelgard and her body should be. When the gray wolf finally arrived at the grand bed that was supposed to be where she woke up this morning, Byleth was frozen by the sight of her wife in the nightgown and herself snuggling close while joyfully licking the pale skin of the snow-white locks.</p><p>            “Ha-Hahaha Byleth, stop! It’s tickle! What are you doing–Wait, What? Wolfy?”</p><p>            As the lilac eyes noticed the gray wolf with its bristled fur, she halted her laugh and pushed the messy blue locks’ innocent, delighted face away from her pale skin. After the curious cobalt eyes that used to be hers finally noticed the beast, Byleth found her canine self was unknowingly snarling with a low, deep growl and bare teeth directed at none other than the real beast in a human body. Her rightful body, to be exact. And the next thing she knew, Byleth felt the burning sensation surged through her while she was roaring fiercely, sending Edelgard jolted up on the bed as her hand instinctively retrieved a dagger under her pillow. All the while, Wolfy only innocently stared at her vicious golden eyes with the tip of the tongue slightly peeked out of the lip. Such a nonchalant sight of the beast in disguise somehow filled Byleth’s chest with more blazing flame, threatening to overflow the shaken body at any second. Eventually, she could not constrain the flame inside anymore. However, when Byleth was about to launch herself against Wolfy, she was stopped by the guards who followed the gray wolf into the room and determined to protect their Emperor and Empress from its sharp fang and claw. Despite her best attempt to pry herself away from the tight grab, the injuries on her current body minimized the power tremendously and failed her escape. Without long, Byleth in the body of the gray wolf was dragged out of the room as the last thing she could only see was the concerned lilac eyes that followed her and the confused gaze from Wolfy.</p><p>            After she was forcibly dragged back to the infirmary, the healer spent the time to scold and angrily examine the wounds on the fluffy body for quite some time. Of course, Byleth did not care to listen to anything the healer was saying. After all, her mind was busy trying to find a way to return to Edelgard and to her rightful body. When the healer finally finished re-patching the opened wounds and walked away to complain about her miserable life elsewhere, Byleth seized this opportunity and sneaked out of the infirmary through the window. Landing on the thick bushes with a heavy thud, Byleth endured the pain as she carried herself through the low shrubs toward the discrete area of the serene garden. When she finally arrived at the garden during the midday, the cautious, weary golden eyes looked around the vast pool of flowers, making sure that there was no one here beside her. Suddenly, Byleth’s eyes were captured by the lonely, beautiful pavilion that stretched its shadow over the surrounding circle of red carnation, light purple lilac, and blue forget-me-not. While the red carnation was already here, the lilac and forget-me-not were later planted with the order of the Emperor after Edelgard had asked Byleth what flowers she liked. She remembered she could not decide if she liked which one more, so Edelgard had settled down the hesitation by planting both kinds for her. It seemed that, over many years together, Edelgard was always trying her best to ‘spoil’ her in everything, as Dorothea had put it. Such a nostalgic thought urged Byleth to stare at the pool of flowers silently longer and longer as she recalled the many days she and Edelgard spent a peaceful time together at this very table. They would sit there, relaxing among the warm breeze and the sweet air as they nonchalantly talked about everything but work. While her mind was gradually wandering closer toward the realm of ‘what-if’ where there might not be a day when she could enjoy such a time with Edelgard anymore, the sharp nose of the wolf suddenly picked up a trail of familiar sweet, floral scent in the air. </p><p>
  <em>            El’s scent?</em>
</p><p>            As her head whipped toward the direction that the scent came from, Byleth could sense a slightly stronger smell that instantly reignited her internal flame. Thus, feeling determined to get her body back and spend time with the love of her life once again, Byleth took off and followed the sweet scent she always loved while remembering to keep herself low. After using the wolf’s skills at her advantage by sniffing here and there, finally, Byleth found the snow-white locks and the too-familiar messy blue hair woman, or should she said, Wolfy. While the focused lilac eyes were on the parchment in her crimson gloved hand, the bright cobalt eyes followed the Emperor closed with various parchments in her hands and the tongue slipping out of the smiling lip.</p><p><em>            What an ugly face.</em> </p><p>            As Byleth inwardly frown, she kept quietly lurking within the shadow and following the two from afar. Until Wolfy suddenly decided to faster the pace and got closer to the Emperor’s back, that was. Without missing a beat, Wolfy buried the messy blue head into the crook of Edelgard’s neck, prompting the snow-white locks to abruptly stop her steps as the tint of pink crept onto her pale face.</p><p>            “B-Byleth! What are you doing? Stop it. The others will see us, my love.”</p><p>            Ignoring the Emperor’s bashful warning, Wofly continued nuzzling closed against the pale skin. Seeing such a sight unfolded before her, Byleth felt boiling water bubbling within herself. Before long, she inevitably allowed the instinct to take over her as Byleth jumped out of the cover and stood before the two women, drawing the attention from the lilac eyes in the process. All the while, Byleth could feel herself snarling and frothing at the mouth as her fierce golden eyes glared hard at the messy blue locks.</p><p>            “Wolfy? What are you doing here? Your wounds are not healed yet,” Edelgard spoke up with a concerned voice the instant she saw the gray wolf before her.</p><p>            As the wolf only responded with the continued growling, Edelgard reluctantly pried herself away from the tight embrace and steadily approached the gray wolf, earning a slight frown from the messy blue locks in the process. Seeing the snow-white locks came closer to her, Byleth immediately stopped her snarling and replaced it with a few lovely whines instead. All the while, she felt her fluffy tail swiftly wagging left and right.</p><p>            “That’s it. Good girl. Now, let’s go back to the infirmary together, alright?” </p><p>            Edelgard soothed down the wolf with her soft words as her crimson gloved hand gently pat on the fluffy head, urging Byleth to close her eyes in contentment and shake her tail in enjoyment. The gentle pats continued for a moment until Byleth eventually gave in fully and let the fluffy head leaned against the warm touch, asking for more as if she missed it dearly. However, the instant that Wolfy came closer and laced the firm arms around the Emperor’s broad shoulder, Byleth unintentionally blurted out a short, threatening roar, eyeing to none other than Wolfy above the snow-white locks. However, the only response she got from the other was the innocent, confused looked while the lilac eyes sent her a concerned gaze. </p><p>            “Wolfy. Stop. Why are you like this? I know you are not an aggressive girl,” As Edelgard asked with a grave voice, Wolfy tightened her arms around her as the messy blue locks nodded slightly, paying no mind to the warning at all.</p><p>            With that, Byleth instantly continued her savage roar at the messy blue locks as she screamed inwardly, earning a surprised gaze from the lilac eyes in the process.</p><p>
  <em>            She’s mine! Step away from her right now!</em>
</p><p>            As the howling and roaring kept rougher and more aggressive, Edelgard slowly stepped away from the furious gray wolf with eyes heavy in concern that mixed with caution, contrasting well to the innocent cobalt eyes behind her. Not long after, the guards who heard the thundering sound ran toward them as they immediately charged the gray wolf, determining to protect their Emperor and Empress from the wild creature. As soon as she felt the rough touches all over her fluffy body, Byleth seized her scream and replaced them with an apologetic, guilty whine instead. All the while, the pleading, sadden golden eyes directed at the snow-white locks as she asked for her stay. </p><p>
  <em>            Wait! No! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. El, please. It’s me, Byleth.</em>
</p><p>            However, the only response she got was the concerned and confused eyes at her as the Emperor commanded, “Be careful and bring her back to the infirmary. She will not hurt anyone if you are gentle.”</p><p>            After chanting their reply in unison, the guards followed the order as they tried to gently pull the wolf away. As she was dragging away from Edelgard for the second time of the day, Byleth could feel the tight knot in her throat and the spiral whirlwind inside her stomach. Without thinking, Byleth tightly bit at the trail of the long crimson cape as she whined louder, hoping to stop the growing distance between her and Edelgard. The small tug of war between her fang and the thick fabric went on for a while until the latter was almost torn apart. As Byleth did not want to ruin the crimson cape, in the end, the gray wolf reluctantly released the bite on the fabric and allowed the guards to take her further away from the woman she loved the most in the world. Even so, Byleth kept silently begging the snow-white locks to learn the truth soon through the earnest, pleading eyes never left the lilac pair until the very last glimpse of the radiant locks disappeared into the horizon of her periphery. </p><p>            But of course, even if her plea was not received this time, Byleth would never give up. When Byleth was escorted to the infirmary, she laid on the floor silently as her head kept searching for the way to separate Edelgard from Wolfy. After a few more moments and the concluded thoughts, she quietly sneaked out of the infirmary again despite the increasing guards. And then, for the whole day, the gray wolf tried to tirelessly follow the Emperor and Empress throughout the palace while she was occasionally captured by the guards and brought back to the infirmary from time to time. Even so, she never gave up.</p><p>            Eventually, with the wolf’s endless stubbornness from morning till dusk, Edelgard used her heavy, stern voice and forced the wolf to sleep outside the palace, albeit still within the safe confined of the palace’s towering wall, as she ordered the guard to secure the door especially shut for the night, preventing the wolf from entering and disturbing her and her Empress in disguise. After several failures to break into the palace, Byleth was too tired from the wounds and the fact that she had not eaten anything since the morning. Thus, eventually, she ended up collapsing herself in the garden area. All the while, Byleth could not help but to whine louder and louder toward the Emperor’s bedchamber as the moon rose up to the middle of the cold, night sky. As she watched the starry night, some thoughts came to her. Perhaps, she would never be able to be with her beloved again. Such a thought made the knot in her throat grew bigger as the whirlwind in her stomach got more intense. Even so, Byleth tried to close her eyes, thinking that the next morning, everything will be better. At least, the air might be warmer than what it was right now. If she could really ask for it, she would especially ask for a specific warmth of the only one she always wanted to be near with. Just that warmth. Just that...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>            As if the Goddess had listened to her wish, when the chirping sound and the fresh sunlight touched lightly at her senses, Byleth opened her eyes again to the ceiling of her bedchamber above and the soft mattress against her back. More than anything, she could feel the familiar warmth and weight pressed against her chest as the sweet floral scent hit her nostril. She was back to her rightful body. As soon as the realization had sunken into her mind, Byleth immediately wrapped her firm arms around the sleeping woman and buried her messy blue hair deep in the soft crown of the snow-white locks, relishing herself in the warmth and soothing scent as if she had not felt them for years. The sudden affectionate and tight embrace woke Edelgard up in the process as the groggy lilac eyes quickly filled with confusion, although she seemed to be too sleepy to ask the messy blue locks what was going on at the moment. And that was the only thing Byleth did for the whole morning to noon as she murmured and rambled into the sensitive ear how ugly and troublesome Wolfy was and how the wolf did not deserve Edelgard’s kindness and sentiment. All the while, Byleth kept cringing and pressed herself closed against Edelgard’s firm, yet delicate body as the snow-white locks only gazed at her lover silently for the whole peculiar behavior with lilac eyes full of concern. </p><p>            As a long moment had passed, and the whining started to subside, Edelgard carefully planted her scarred hand into the messy navy blue as she spoke up with a subtle, concerned frown and a soothing voice that barely above a whisper, “My love, I’m a bit concern now. You have been...acting quite strange since yesterday. Stranger than usual, that is. Is everything alright?”</p><p>            After the mumble abruptly stopped with the replacing silence that stretched for a few moments, Byleth reluctantly pried away from the snow-white locks and retold the story that seemed like a nightmare to her for Edelgard as the subtle frown appeared on her usually stoic face. It did not take too long until Byleth finished as the heavy silence hung over them.</p><p>            Eventually, Edelgard, who had been listening quietly for the whole time, responded with a deep frown on her pale face and a guilty voice, “...I’m so sorry, Byleth. My love. I’ve never known…” </p><p>            Shaking her head slightly, Byleth simply replied, “It’s not your fault, El. You could never know anyway. Besides, I’m back to normal now. But... can I ask you something?”</p><p>            Upon hearing so, Edelgard quickly returned to the saddened cobalt eyes with an eager and resolute gleam and replied, “Yes, of course, my love. Anything.”</p><p>            The glum cobalt eyes slowly met the unwavering lilac eyes before Byleth asked with a pleading voice, “Promise me, no more pets are allowed near you.”</p><p>            With a confused look, Edelgard slightly tilted her head to the side as she replied, “Why?”</p><p>            As the cobalt eyes refused to meet the lilac pair once again, instead of answering with a full voice, Byleth hesitantly murmured with a faint whisper that sounded almost like a childish grumble, “Nothing...it’s just... That dog. It’s too close to you.”</p><p>            The grouchy words urged the lilac eyes to stare at her beloved with slight bafflement until Edelgard could not help but blurt out small, lively giggles with a lightened facade, earning a deeper frown from Byleth in the process. The giggling continued for a while before the smiling snow-white locks tried her best to recompose and tenderly cupped the pouting cheek in her hands.</p><p>            “Oh, my love. Are you, perhaps, feeling jealousy? While I am quite flattered to know so, can’t we, at least, get a cat?”</p><p>            Seeing the pleading lilac eyes looked back at her, Byleth deepened her frown in a slight irritation for a few moments. A cat might be even more cringy to Edelgard than the dog was, and such thoughts already upset Byleth even further. In the end, as she could not find anything in herself to resist such dazzling eyes and the sweet words, Byleth briefly exhaled through her nose, earning the quirked brow and the small smirk from Edelgard in the process.</p><p>            “.....Fine,” Byleth murmured out through her squeezed lip before she buried herself back into the soft snow-white crown.</p><p>            After the cobalt eyes hid themselves away from her once again, Edelgard released another bright chuckle as she gently and nonchalantly patted the messy blue locks. All the while, the tint of a radiant smile never left the snow-white locks’ words. “Thank you. But as of now, can I aid Wolfy to recover enough for her to go back to the forest?”</p><p>            Byleth did not answer right away, but she nodded into the soft crown anyway, earning a quick, soft kiss from Edelgard in the process. And so, after convincing the cringy wife to let go of her for a few moments, the Emperor and the Empress made their way to where the gray wolf might be as Byleth insisted that they should heal the wolf as quickly as possible. However, when they went to see the wolf at the garden where Byleth remembered herself slept last night, the only thing they could find was the pile of light purple lilacs. Since Byleth did not remember herself doing so, it must be the wolf itself. After collecting the flowers with care, they looked around the palace area to find where the wolf was, seizing this opportunity to have a relaxing walk of the day together. In the end, even after asking the guards around, Wolfy was nowhere to be found. Assuming that Wolfy might return to where it belonged, Byleth sighed in relief while Edelgard maintained a heavy cloud in her eyes. It took several more moments for Byleth to reassure her lover that Wolfy would be just fine. She was that wolf just last night, after all. It was not until Byleth slipped out the cause of her nightmare that the Emperor instantly redirected her target and made her way to the magic research lab. She definitely had an earful lecture for Constance afterward. At the end of the day, Byleth continued cringing on Edelgard and pressed her rough skin against the delicate one for the whole day as the Emperor spoke of nothing but the growing tint of crimson and a weak, bashful smile.</p><p>            After they had retired for the day and the dusk turned dark, Byleth still kept the snow-white locks closed even when they were back together on the soft bed in their private quarters. However, it was then when Byleth started to notice that the sweet scent of her lover never gone away even now when she returned to her human body. It seemed that her sense of smell was still as sharp as a sword and as keen as a lance. And now that they were alone together, the scent was somehow becoming stronger. </p><p>            “El.”</p><p>            Byleth eventually called out to her lover before she shifted herself downward and snuggled deep in the crook of Edelgard’s neck with her nose pressed gently against the delicate, pale skin. </p><p>            Edelgard did not mind as her lilac eyes silently followed the messy blue locks and softly asked, “Yes, my love?”</p><p>            “Can I lick you?”</p><p>            The sudden request with the soft lip only an inch away from the pale skin prompted the blanket of crimson to occupy the delicate facade instantly as Edelgard chocked out a breathless, inaudible ‘what?’ with widened eyes directed at the cobalt eyes below.</p><p>            Seeing the reaction from her lover, Byleth furrowed her brows in a slight disappointment as she pointed out with a faint whimper, “You let Doggo licked you yesterday…”</p><p>            With such solid evidence, Edelgard chocked on her breath slightly before she stammered out her best excuse, “I-I did not, my love. It-I thought it was you-”</p><p>            “Does that mean I can now?”</p><p>            Before Edelgard could form any coherent words against the pleading cobalt eyes, Byleth could restrain herself no more as she slowly tasted the smooth pale skin with her warm tongue, sending a shiver through the snow-white locks along with the darker crimson. </p><p>            “Can I eat you?”</p><p>            The warm whisper against her skin sent another shiver with a flame within to surge through Edelgard before she replied with a similar whisper, “...yes.”</p><p>            Even so, the simple response was enough to make Byleth's heart lurched before the messy blue locks quickly explored the woman’s pale, scarred skin with her tongue as she enjoyed her long-overdue meal. </p><p>            It seemed that swapping her body with the wolf was not a bad thing, after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I just figured that my first contribution is too sad, so I want to leave off with something more lighthearted and more fluff as it's supposed to be.<br/>Anyway, what happened after this is up to your imagination.<br/>I'll just say they definitely had a good time on the bed together. Hehehe<br/>Alright. Everyone takes care and stay safe out there!</p><p>Fun fact:<br/>- The lighter shade of purple of lilac is associated with one’s first love or the first time one feels love for someone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>